pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Any/Rt Totem Axe Farmer
This is the fastest totem axe build Ive ever used and is one of the easiest. It also works for every prof. Comments go here: --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 20:26, 18 January 2009 (EST) :Warriors are going to need a lot of energy-- Relyk_||_[[User talk:Relyk|'I hammers u!']] 20:33, 18 January 2009 (EST) ::Screw warriors, rangers, and paragons. Their creators should have thought this build would have been created before they made a character with less then 4 pips of energy regen. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 20:39, 18 January 2009 (EST) :::Rangers have BA+Triple+Kindle spik-ish builds, Warriors have the meh sword-resilience thing, nobody makes a para to solo farm. Problem solved. - Generic Wiki-er 21:10, 18 January 2009 (EST) ::::^ warriors have builds for this as well as rangers. casters only need this. but there's not much of a point to farm these...--72.189.85.14 21:22, 18 January 2009 (EST) :::::Theyre basically the most useful green item in the game besides hard to get ones like Axe of the Hierophant. And you can still make a pretty penny farming these. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 21:43, 18 January 2009 (EST) :::::prof=any/rt cha=12wasriftstrikemove like a dwarfhimmasteroptionalof spir/build :::::Yes/no? - Generic Wiki-er 23:36, 18 January 2009 (EST) ::::::Better to leave out any elite skills for ease of use-- Relyk_||_[[User talk:Relyk|'I hammers u!']] 01:38, 19 January 2009 (EST) :::::::Unless you need DwG instead of CwD-- Relyk_||_[[User talk:Relyk|'I hammers u!']] 01:39, 19 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::I think it would work, although only bringing 1 healing skill and saccing is kidna meh. You also lose the armor penetration of DwG, but you do gain a little damage from CwD. I'm gonna go test it, but if it works, Ill leave it as a variant because it will definitely be harder to use because of saccing and 1 heal. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 08:44, 19 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::Just tested it and heres the problem. You gain 10 net energy from OoS. CwD costs 5 more than DwG. After using OoS, you need to heal, costing you another 5 energy. So overall, you arent gaining any energy and you are messing up you ability to heal well. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 09:17, 19 January 2009 (EST) mind splitting the skills suggested into different professions and list them under variants to keep things simple and clean? --'-Chao ' 10:12, 19 January 2009 (EST) Totem Axe farmers should be able to kill the windriders tbh. Ricky vantof 10:22, 19 January 2009 (EST) :That just takes longer. You are at most gonna have to skip 3 behemoths because of wind riders and each behemoth you skip makes the run about 30 seconds faster, so why waste like 2 minutes killing wind riders when you can just restart the run and get better time? --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 10:56, 19 January 2009 (EST) ::WR drop greens too Ricky vantof 10:57, 19 January 2009 (EST) :::Shitty greens that will never sell and are worth nothing, but point taken. I just dont think that its time effective. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 11:00, 19 January 2009 (EST) ::::Also, what's 2 minutes? Do you really think people will farm this so much those 30 second will actually matter? 3 behemoths is a pretty big chance on a totem drop too. Ricky vantof 11:01, 19 January 2009 (EST) :::::It takes about 2 minutes to kill a group of wind riders with other builds. And 30 seconds on a <20 minute run isnt bad. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 11:05, 19 January 2009 (EST) Rangers So why is it exactly that rangers can't run this? Sure, the regen would take longer, but i definitely can get an ranger's energy pool up to 63, which is more than enough energy to do the spike 25 base energy + 5 runes of attunement (10 energy )+ 5 radiants insignias (8 energy)+ 20 energy from a staff (such as alem's remedy needs no enchant for it) = 63 Fleetfoot 10:34, 19 January 2009 (EST) :rangers got better builds i herd --'-Chao ' 10:38, 19 January 2009 (EST) :You can run it as any prof, but I wouldnt do it as paragon, ranger or warrior because it takes longer. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 10:54, 19 January 2009 (EST) ::No longer profitable. --Anonimous. 11:03, 19 January 2009 (EST) HM? If using alchol for the Druken Master speed boost, is it possible to use this build to farm in Hard Mode? --Zenroc 20:12, 10 February 2009 (EST) :No. The damage the build deals wouldnt be high enough to kill the root behemoths because fo the increased health and armor. Also, the increased damage you would take from everything would kill u. Theres no real benefit from doing it in HM anyways since green drops arent increased and gold drops would be negligible because you would be killing something like 15 foes per run or less. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 07:17, 11 February 2009 (EST) Pin Down I don't know if I'm just unlucky, but the Maguuma Spiders get me with Pin Down every time and then the run is over. 19:37, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :Never, ever stop. If you do this, they wont pin you down. The only exception to his is if you get body blocked and then pinned down, then heal. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 20:02, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Videos Added some in case anybody cares. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 18:26, November 21, 2009 (UTC)